An Old Love
by Calzonafan
Summary: After six years in their marriage, will their relationship last when Arizona's past comes back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: An Old Love**

**Summary: After six years in their marriage, will their relationship last when Arizona's past comes back to haunt her. **

**Disclaimer: All pairings belong to Shonda Rhimes. **

**Pairings: Callie and Arizona**

**Rating: PG-13**

"Babe, what's this?" Arizona asked as she walked in the door. The apartment was filled with candles and rose pedals leading to the table and standing by it Callie. It was breathtakingly beautiful and romantic but Arizona could tell that it was a very important day today but could not pinpoint it.

"Happy Anniversary!" Callie said as she grabbed the two wine glasses and went over to Arizona. In that moment, Arizona mentally beat herself up. She knew today was something special but she could not pinpoint what it was. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I forgot that it was our anniversary. It was a very long day today. I lost two patients and you know how I get when I lose my patients, but I will make it up to you I promise. "Arizona said hoping her wife would understand.

Callie was hurt but understood. She knew that Arizona gets very depressed when she loses a patient but it has not only been today, Arizona has been out of it for the last two weeks. She keeps on forgetting something or just gets tense. She knew that she could not tell Arizona to tell her what was wrong because she knew Arizona would shut down, so she would have to wait until she opened up. "It's okay. I'll let it pass, but just this once otherwise if you forget again, you will be in big trouble." Callie said as she kissed Arizona.

**Couple Hours Later**

Arizona and Callie made love to one another for hours. "I love you Arizona, so much." Callie said as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you too." Arizona said, as she stared outside from the bed. All she could think about was in Carmen.


	2. Memories

_"Carmen, what are we going?" Arizona asked. It was dark and Arizona was scared to say the least. _

_"Just follow me, Ari!" I promise you'll love it." Carmen said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and made her follow. All Arizona could think of was getting to the top of the hill. Her feet were killing her, but she kept on going until they got to the top of the hill. When Arizona turned around, she was speechless. On the ground, were candles in the shape of a heart, and inside said, "I love you." Arizona wanted to cry. Everything was perfect and being with Carmen was like a dream come true. "I love you, Carmen. Promise we will always be together." _

_"Always Forever. I promise." Carmen said as she grabbed Arizona from the waist and pulled her in for a kiss." _

(Beep Beep)

Arizona was pulled out of her dream by her pager. "911, great." Arizona replied as she got up from the bed. She did not want to go to work today but knew she had to. She got dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey babe. Good Morning." Callie said from the stove.

"Hey. Good Morning to you too beautiful. Have to go but meet me tonight at the hospital. I'm taking you out for dinner." Arizona yelled from the door. Just as she was walking out, somebody hugged her from the waist. "Mommy!"

"Hey big girl. What are you doing up so early?" Arizona asked as she bent down to give her daughter a kiss.

"Daddy said that mama was going to make us breakfast and he loves mama's pancakes." Sofia replied.

"Oh he does, does he? Well mommy has to go to work but you guys have fun." Arizona said as she headed to the elevators leaving Mark and Callie dumbfounded to her quick exit.

"What's wrong with Blondie?" Mark asked.

"I don't know Mark. She has been acting very strange lately. She forgot it was our anniversary, and you know how she is with those types of dates. I'm worried for her." Callie replied showing her concern.

"I'm sure its fine. It has been very hectic at the hospital these last two weeks. Just give her some time Torres."

"I guess you're right." Callie said and decided to shrug it off thinking that it really was just stress and not that Arizona was cheating on her.

()

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Arizona was in her office doing paperwork, when somebody came in.

"I thought I said I didn't want any interruptions unless it's a-"

"Arizona, we need to talk. You cannot keep shutting me out or ignoring the fact that I am here after all these years. I know you don't want to talk about Carmen, but sooner or later you are going to have to talk-"

"Look Robert, I don't want to talk about Carmen. You know how hard it was when she left me. She left me. Not the other way around, OK? Can we just drop it please?" Arizona said as she started to get mad.

"Okay, I see that I upset you, but you really need to come back to New York. If you ever loved her the way you said you did, you have to come. If you do come, I'll explain everything." Robert said hoping he would convince Arizona to go.

"Let me say one thing before I give you my response. You have no right to question the love that I had for Carmen; you got that? Now, can you please leave so I can finish checking up on my patients before I head to New York?" Arizona said. "Oh and one more thing, not one thing to my wife."

"Ok, I understand, and see you tomorrow." Robert left making sure he would not get on Arizona's bad side and making her regret her decision.

Once the room was quiet and the paperwork was done, Arizona started to question her decision, "Am I doing the right thing?"

"What do you guys think? Should I continue?


	3. The Past

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I know that some of you guys are mad about the storyline but you will know who Carmen is soon. I am sorry for my grammar mistakes beforehand I am working on it and stories cannot be a story if there is not a lot of drama involving the two characters that we love. I am a Calzona fan but I love drama. I appreciate your reviews. **

**Chapter 3**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your seatbelts on, we are arriving to our destination in a couple of minutes. Thank you for choosing Delta." Just as the intercom turned off, Arizona was plagued with many thoughts. Her recent one was the arrival of Robert Morales two weeks ago.

_Arizona was in her office when all of a sudden she hears the door open and there he was, Robert Morales and in back of him, the nurse explaining that she tried to stop him. _

_"Robert, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked. She never thought that she would see him again not after all these years. She tried to forget the past, but somehow her past seems to come back to haunt her._

_"Arizona, we need to talk about Carmen. I know that we haven't seen each other for years, and my being here is making you uncomfortable as we speak, but I have a strong reason and hopefully you will hear me out." Robert said trying to sound positive that Arizona would hear him out. _

_"Robert, it's been years; not months, year's okay? I do not want to talk about Carmen or know why you are here. Carmen is my past and I do not want to talk about her. I know she is your sister but I do not want to go back to the past. I moved on. I have to go. Bye Robert." _

_"Arizona, please hear me out..." _

_"No! No, Robert. I have to go I hope I don't see you again." Arizona said leaving Robert alone in her office. _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived to our destination. Thank you for choosing Delta and hope we are your choice in flying again." Arizona was pulled out of her thoughts and decided to gather her things as quickly as possible. She hoped that this stay would not be for long. She felt like a fool to believe Robert's words but somehow he managed to convince her. He planted the seed of doubt and she needed to make sure that what he was saying was not the truth.

As she made her way out of the airport, she saw Robert leaning against his car waiting for her to come. "Hey Arizona, are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I can ever be. Before we go see her, can we stop at the hotel, so I can take a quick shower and get myself ready?"

"Yes, Ari, that's ok." Robert said. He used Arizona's nickname without thinking. He noticed how Arizona tensed up to it. "I'm so sorry, Arizona. I did not mean to. I-"

"It's okay Robert. It is just I have not been called that for a long time, but its okay. I want you to know that I have nothing against you. It's just that I buried my past once I left New York, and seeing you bring back memories." Arizona explained hoping that he would believe her. It was funny how things change, years ago; they were the best of friends but after everything that happened, their relationship changed. "And to be honest, I do not know why I'm here, and how I believe you."

"Look, I know it's hard to believe me, but the reality is that I'm telling you the truth. Why would I come and find you if I was lying. I will explain everything after you shower and get ready ok?" Robert said as they got to the hotel.

Arizona went up to the room as Robert waited for her in the lobby. Once in her room, she called Callie to let her know she got to New York and that she would call her later. She went to take a shower and tried to collect her emotions. After she was done, she went down and told Robert she was ready to go.

"Before we get to the hospital, I need to tell you that she cannot know you are married to someone else or that you have a kid with her okay. It will affect her and we do not want that to happen. She thinks that you guys are going to Hawaii for your honeymoon and she has been calling for her wife. Of course we have been stalling her because we could not find you until we located your parents and they told us where you worked."

"H-How could this be? Robert, she died. A drunk driver hit her when she was on her way to get me from the hospital the day we were going for our honeymoon. I was there. She died in my arms and I buried her. How is it possible? I don't understand." Arizona was lost. She did not know what to say. Losing Carmen was horrible and all these emotions were coming back to her with a vengeance.

"I know its hard for you to understand. It was hard for me at first too. I know how much you suffered because I was there remember. All I know was that she arrived at the hospital by fate. I can tell you that Carlos is responsible for this. He made sure nobody knew that he took Carmen out of the coffin the night before the burial and granted we should have opened the lid but we did not. He was treating her and he said something about stem cells. The point is that she is alive and asking for you. Can you please make sure she does not know that you are married again, at least not until she gets better." Robert said leaving Arizona more lost than she was before.

"I'll try my best Robert, and I just can't believe what Carlos did. What he did was cruel and horrible." Arizona said.

Both of them arrived at the hospital and made their way up to Carmen's room. Arizona was nervous. She could not believe that she was going through this. She wanted to turn around and leave but Robert stopped her. "Arizona, you have to do this. Your wife is in this room and she needs you with her right now." This was harder than Arizona thought. She actually cannot believe this was real. It felt like a nightmare in which she could not wake up. It was now or never.

Arizona walked in the room hoping that it was the wrong person, but as she entered, she froze. It couldn't be. After all these years, there she was Carmen, her wife, the woman she lost due to a drunk driver. Arizona approached the bed where Carmen was, and think that this was not happening to her.


	4. Coming Back

"_Arizona, you have to let her go. Carmen's gone. Let her rest in peace." Robert's voice was ringing in her ear. Even though she heard it, she just could not let it register or accept it. This was the woman she chose to live the rest of her life with and now she's gone. _

"_I-I can't. Robert, please tell me this is not happening. Just barely we got marriage licenses in Massachusetts and even though it wasn't legal at the time, it was being processed." Arizona cried. They were both in the chapel which was where Robert found Arizona. _

"_You have to be strong, Ari. I know it's hard but you have to think about our family. They have to see someone strong and although suffering won't break down right now." Robert's voice came._

"_And what about me? Who's going to look after me? You know what? Just leave me alone. Leave me alone just like she left me…alone!" Arizona left leaving Robert alone. _

**Present**

"Ari..baby you're here finally." Carmen said as she saw Arizona come in the room.

"Hey princess. How are you feeling?" Arizona said. She pulled a chair and sat close to the bed.

"I'm doing okay. The doctor told me that I was doing better but they have to keep on monitoring me for a while because he said that my injuries were very severe and I could have a relapse or something like that." Carmen said.

"Um, so what do you remember?" Arizona asked.

"Well I remember that I was at the office finishing up a case when I look at the clock and I only had an hour to get the suitcases and head to the airport. So I was on my way home and the light turns green. As I step on the gas, this guy on my left hand side comes fast and all I remember was everything turning black. How long was I out for Ari?" Carmen asked. Arizona looked at Robert hoping to get permission to tell her the truth but all she gets is a blank stare which of course doesn't help her at all.

At seeing Arizona and the pause that there was, Carmen became uncomfortable. "Arizona, how long was I out for?" Carmen asked again.

"Carmen, sweetie, I think that can wait. Right now you just have to get better and once you do, I'll tell you everything ok. Promise." Arizona said hoping that Carmen would not fight her on this. She was a very stubborn woman and when she wanted something, she would get it. That was one of the things that Arizona loved about Carmen. How stubborn she was.

"Arizona. I'm feeling better. Better than I did before. I can take it and you know I can get the information elsewhere but I want to hear it from you, especially since I haven't seen you or talked to you. Honey, I've missed you." Carmen said.

"Carmen, can't you just leave this alone, and wait until you heal better. Remember what the doctor said about your wounds and how severe the operations were. You need to rest and take things slow." Arizona responded trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"You know you married a lawyer and I can spot a lie or a secret a mile away. You are hiding something from me Arizona Robbins, and I want to know what it is. How long was I out for?" Carmen said getting serious.

"Carmen, I think-" Arizona tried but was cut off.

"How long was I out for?" Carmen said getting more agitated to why Arizona was hiding this information from her. Was it really that long and nobody told her? What was going on?

"Carmen. Just try to remember that you had severe injuries and what I'm going to tell you might not be easy but I love you and we'll get through this together okay?" Arizona said trying to make Carmen the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay. I'll promise to stay calm."

"Carmen, you were out for nine years."

A/N: I'll try to continue the story soon and answer the questions that were posted on the reviews about carlos and everything. Thank you guys for reading : )


End file.
